helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng
Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng '(愛って無謀 / LOST IN PARADISE / 传统的灯''; '''Official English Translation:'' Love is Reckless / LOST IN PARADISE / Traditional Lights'') is Happy Jikan's 42nd single. It was released April 2,2014 in six editions. The B-side track for this single,Itsu Made mo Shibuya 〜 A• X〜,will be the official goodbye song for the Shibuya AX,which is closing in March 2014. Tracklist Regular Edition A CD #Ai tte Mubou #LOST IN PARADISE #Chuántǒng de Dēng #Itsu Made mo Shibuya ~ A • X ~ (いつまでも渋谷〜A•X〜; Forever Shibuya ~ A • X ~) #Ai tte Mubou (Instrumental) #LOST IN PARADISE (Instrumental) #Chuántǒng de Dēng (Instrumental) DVD #Ai tte Mubou (MV) #Ai tte Mubou (Dance shot ver.) #Ai tte Mubou (Close up ver.) Regular Edition B CD #Ai tte Mubou #LOST IN PARADISE #Chuántǒng de Dēng #Lovin' Your Smile (ラヴィンユア·スマイル」を) -Hoi Daiyu,Wang Dao MingWu Jiao,Aoi Xiao,Zheng May Ai & Zeng Yun #Ai tte Mubou (Instrumental) #LOST IN PARADISE (Instrumental) DVD #LOST IN PARADISE (MV) #LOST IN PARADISE (Dance shot ver.) #LOST IN PARADISE (Close up ver.) Limited Edition A CD #Ai tte Mubou #LOST IN PARADISE #Chuántǒng de Dēng #Kimi no Egao (君の顔; Your Smile) - Sun Fang,Zheng Mei,Joe Song,Hsaoi Zhe,Bui Shun,Peng Shan,Tang Juan,Lin Ju,Lee Mia #Ai tte Mubou (Instrumental) #LOST IN PARADISE (Instrumental) #Chuántǒng de Dēng (Instrumental) DVD #Chuántǒng de Dēng (MV) #Chuántǒng de Dēng (Dance shot ver.) #Chuántǒng de Dēng (Close up ver.) #Itsu Made mo Shibuya ~ A • X ~ (MV) #Ai tte Mubou (Dance lesson ver.) Limited Edition B #Ai tte Mubou #LOST IN PARADISE #Chuántǒng de Dēng #Itsu Made mo Shibuya ~ A • X ~ #Ai tte Mubou (Instrumental) #LOST IN PARADISE (Instrumental) #Chuántǒng de Dēng (Instrumental) Limited Editon C #Ai tte Mubou #LOST IN PARADISE #Chuántǒng de Dēng #What is LOVE? (Happy Jikan version) #Ai tte Mubou (Instrumental) #LOST IN PARADISE (Instrumental) #Chuántǒng de Dēng (Instrumental) Bonus Along with the CD itself, each edition comes along with bonus features: #Happy Jikan Poster(Ai tte Mubou,LOST IN PARADISE,Chuántǒng de Dēng) #Random Happy Jikan Member Photocards (Ai tte Mubou, Itsu Made mo Shibuya ~ A • X~ Only) #Shibuya AX Postcard #Note from Zeng Yun, Zheng May Ai (Limited Edition A Only) Featured Members *'6th Generation': Hoi Daiyu,Wang Dao Ming,Wu Jiao,Aoi Xiao,Zheng May Ai,Sun Fang & Zheng Mei *'7th Generation': Zeng Yun,Joe Song,Hsaoi Zhe & Bui Shun *'8th Generation': Peng Shan,Tang Juan,Lin Ju & Lee Mia Lyrics *'AI tte Mubou': http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/2014/02/ai-tte-mubou-by-happy-jikan.html *'LOST IN PARADISE': *'Chuántǒng de Dēng': *'Itsu Made mo Shibuya ~ A • X ~': *'Lovin' Your Smile': *'Kimi no Egao': *'What is LOVE?': http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/2014/02/what-is-love-happy-jikan-ver.html Trivia *This is the third Happy Jikan single in a row to feature a Chinese song as one of the main A-sides. This is overall the fourth single. *The single was announced on Happy Jikan's Youtube account by the Sixth generation. *Itsu Made mo Shibuya ~ A • X~ is a song promoting the closing of the Shibuya AX. * Chuántǒng de Dēng is based on the Chinese New Year. *For the Limited Edition C, Happy Jikan sang a cover of Morning Musume. '14's 55th single, What is LOVE?. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 1,544,141 Category:Happy Jikan Category:Happy Jikan Singles Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 Singles Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Seventh Generation Category:Happy Jikan Eigth Generation Category:Triple A-Side